Tobi or Ned?
by Litumu
Summary: Tobirama Senju is traded away by the Shinigami and is born in Westeros as Eddard Stark. Story of his life.
1. Chapter 1: The Exchange

His awareness returns slowly this time. Floating in an endless empty ocean. It is an eternity, incredibly peaceful and soothing, yet terrifying as he knows it has to end. A speck of light appears as if a spark has been struck and quickly grows into the Shinigami. A ghostly figure with horns, sharpened teeth, a knife in one hand and prayer beads in the other. It looks down upon him.

"You again it seems, I have not been able to get rid off you like the others. Well no matter, your time has come."

It turns away to look at something he cannot see,

"Here" it says "this is the one for you, old ones."

" **This is the one? A peerless warrior, a leader of men? Stoic yet caring? Understanding of the world around him, yet not swayed by its call?** "

A voice reverberates through him, far deeper than that of the god of death, like an avalanche of mountains and drums. Two glowing red spots of light appear where the Shinigami is looking, the colour of blood, gradually revealing a still white face. Which grows into a huge white tree, as a single root reaches out as if it were a hand and seemingly touches him between the eyes. He feels...thin as if something has just scraped over his entire being.

" **Very well, it seems you are correct.** "

The root wraps around him, he feels a gentle tug, as if he is pulled from the grasp of something.

" **You will help us save our world, you, who, came from fire, now goes to ice. You will help us.** "

The Shinigami seems amused while it fades away,

"He will do well for you there, with his knowledge of life and death. Besides, for what he has done, he deserves this fate."

The pale tree pulls on him once more and he senses a change, he is in a new ocean now. This one is more primeval than the last, its energy flows through him like a drumbeat, connecting him to...something.

" **Learn of your new home, its history and ours will guide you. Master your new self and your new gift, though it is similar to your previous one it is different. And finally when it is time we will come to you, so you will know what is needed. For what it still means, you have a our blessing. So Tobirama, do not forget your old life but do not let it rule you either, embrace the new and it will benefit you.** "

Suddenly the ocean is rough, waves crashing over him, a whirlpool forms and he is dragged down, down, down, rotating faster and faster, until he slams headfirst into the ocean floor and the small hole through which the water is draining, he is pulled tight against it, the pressure builds and builds, squeezing down on him, its is too much he cannot take it, he will be crushed, something gives way, the hole! He starts to slide through, more pressure and more again, but on the other side relief, cold air brushes by him. Something rough against his skin, noise crashes in his ears, light blinding him, a strange energy flows through him, bodily instincts fire and he breaths in for the first time. The feeling is indescribably intense, its as if a switch has been flipped and a veil is torn off his mind, he can think again, move again, his limbs thrash against what is enclosing him...! He can see people, giant people, one, bearded, bends down picks him up and hands him to another, with a sweaty but glowing face and he finally comprehends what is happening to him. He has been reborn, in a new world! The glowing face looks at him and smiles, the love and triumph clearly shining through her eyes, he feels a surge of affection within in himself and, as his awareness fades away wonders what the Shinigami meant when it said he deserved this.


	2. Chapter 2: Early Life

Time passes quickly but Tobirama does not experience it fully, he has only brief flashes of lucidity and control in his new body. Flashes of his new mother, a beautiful dark haired woman with blue eyes, a man with brown hair, grey eyes and a long face, a grey haired lady with a soothing voice and a very loud energetic boy with the same face as the man. As time rolls on, there are more and more moments like these, that last longer each time. He learns the language very quickly as if he already knows it and is merely remembering it, from there learning that the boy, Brandon, is his older brother, the man, Rickard, is his father, that the older woman was his nursemaid, and that his mothers name is Lyarra, but most importantly, his new name, Eddard.

It is at the start of his fourth year that he finally gains full control of his new body, fortunately it also allows him to remember most of what has been occurring while he hasn't been in control. This helps immensely in the following weeks, enabling him to know all he needs to so as not to draw undue attention, this new family has been very caring and he does not wish to alienate or scare them by acting completely out of character. Fortunately it appears he has been a been quiet and serious child anyway, that while energetic when playing with his brother, is normally quite calm and content amuse himself without drawing attention. This suites him, as it at is similar enough to his personality of his previous life so he does not have change anything overmuch from the way he would conduct himself, though playing with his older brother is a challenge. In the next few weeks he begins to familiarize himself with his new home, a very large castle that is called Winterfell, exploring as much as he can in his spare time. There are many places to note, the Great hall, his father's solar, the kitchens, the library and he learns of more that he has yet to find. This exploration is mostly halted when he learns that his mother is pregnant, the dangers of childbirth are very familiar to him, his previous mother died giving birth. He starts to seek her out more as he does not wish to lose her without truly ever knowing her.

This proves to be an excellent decision, beyond the obvious advantage of spending time with her, as Lyarra Stark is a strong-willed, intelligent woman, who manages the castle household very well. She is firm but fair when adjudicating disputes between workers, pointing out to him how to spot liars, what sort of punishment is effective and how much can be borne without causing problems. How to manage the castle accounts, what supplies are needed and the amount, how to convince, cajole, suggest and order tasks to be done and who to talk to so they are done, all excellent insights into the people of this new world. As her pregnancy develops and she has passed her duties on to the steward, a young man by the name of Vayon Poole, she told him stories and the history of their family and the North, the domain his father ruled over. Stories of the First Men and how they came to Westeros across the Arm of Dorne into the Reach, lead by Garth Greenhand and his sons Garth the Gardener, Durran Godsgrief and many more. But the most interesting was Brandon of the Bloody Blade, who lead the fight with the giants and the Children of the Forest, and earned his name by killing so many of them at the Blue lake that it later became know as the Red Lake. Eventually a peace was formed when the leaders of the First Men and the Children of the Forest met on the Gods Eye and made the Pact, whereupon the Children would retain the standing forests and the First men would settle the open areas, also as a sign of goodwill the First Men converted to following the Old Gods, the religion of the Children.

The story of the Long Night and how the White Walkers came down from the far north bringing eternal winter with them, of how Brandon the Builder, a descendant on Brandon the Bloody Blade, formed and lead a great alliance of men, giants and the children to fight them. After a great battle in which he slew the leader of the white walkers, breaking their power and defeating them driving them back to the frozen north, bringing spring to the world. Knowing they were not completely destroyed he began building a great wall with the help of the giants and the children, 700 feet high and 300 miles long ranging from the Bay of Seals in the east to the Bay of Ice in the west. How he came back to the site of his great victory and raised a great castle, again with the help of giants and the children, calling it Winterfell as it was the place where Winter fell, naming himself the King of Winter, founding House Stark taking the direwolf as its symbol and choosing the words "Winter is coming" as a warning to all. Brandon then went on to build Moat Cailin the Key to the North, Stormsend the seat of the Durrandons and the Hightower in Oldtown as well as many more.

The stories continued on following the history of the Starks, how they slowly over thousands of years united the North into one Kingdom under them. How they defeated the many petty kings and forced them to bend the knee and swear fealty, the Warg kings of the Wolfswood, the Red kings of the Weeping water, the Fisher kings on the Stoney Shore, the Barrowkings of the Barrowlands and the Marshkings of the Neck. How they won Bear island in a wrestling match from the Ironborn and awarded it to House Mormont, how they then drove the Ironborn from Cape Kracken. How after having their lands raided along the Bite, they drove the raiders into the sea and raised the Wolf's Den at the mouth of the White Knife to protect it. The conquering of the Skagosi to stop their raids and bring them into the North to make their rule complete.

One day after finishing the story for the day she took him the the Godswood to teach him about the Old Gods, it was a large grove of trees inside the walls of the castle with many pools of water that were filled from the hot springs under the castle. The Heart tree at the center was gnarled and enormous with the face carved weeping red sap, it presence felt so ancient he could easily believe it was over 8000 years old, it had a pool of water in front of it, so deep it was pitch black in colour . As they approached it, Lyarra began to explain what the Old Gods hold as anathema, incest, kinslaying, slavery and the cutting down of wierwoods, how the law of guestright was considered sacred and that violation would result in the entire House being cursed. She then knelt before the heart tree, gesturing for him to follow suite, and explained how placing a hand on the face would allow the gods to hear your prayer. As he laid a hand on the face to pray with his mother for the safe birth of his sibling-to-be, there was flash of the endless ocean in the void and the words spoken to him in that place. He resolved himself to embrace his new life and protect his new family, from then on choosing to think of himself as Tobirama Senju no longer, to fully embrace his new life as Eddard Stark. As he did so he felt something stir inside him, a new foreign energy inside him where his chakra used to be. It felt like a wild animal, cold and completely untamed, when he reached down into himself and grasped it, as if it had never been controlled or channeled before. Abruptly it surged and broke out of his hold, causing his concentration to snap and him to draw a deep breath in shock. As he waited for his mother to finish her prayer, he sat back on his haunches and considered his new power, it would be a lifetime's work to fully master it. He doubted that the methods of improving chakra control would be applicable, the energy was just to different but he would find a way, though meditation would no doubt be key. As he walked back to the great keep with his mother he smiled slightly in anticipation, this would be an excellent challenge.

* * *

So time passed again, Eddard, as he had resolved to think of himself as, split his days between accompanying his mother, playing with his brother although this was lessened after a time as Brandon, now seven, began his weapons training so had less time to play, occasionally visiting the heart tree, exploring the rest of the Winterfell and meditating on his new power. Soon his sister was born and was named Lyanna, she had the same grey eyes and brown hair that most of the family had. Of course she stole his heart the moment he laid eyes on her and he swore to keep her safe. His fifth year brought the first winter he was aware of, although he had apparently been born in one, the temperatures dropped considerably and snow fell until it was meters deep. He wondered how anyone could survive such weather but his father explain how the people would store away a portion of all the harvests of summer and autumn in a great vault in Winterfell and other castles so they would have enough to survive. How many of the smallfolk of the surrounding areas would relocate to Wintertown, so as not to freeze and starve. How the glass gardens in Winterfell would continue to produce food so if need be they could send it to any who required it, how they and Winterfell itself was heated by piping water from the hot springs that the castle was built on all throughout its walls. As winter continued he spent more time meditating, getting more in tune with the energy inside him. He eventually managed to use it to slightly increase the acuteness of his senses, a small achievement but one that shows he is making progress.

By the time winter ends Eddard is seven namedays old and it is time to start his weapons training, though he has been practicing his taijustu katas in private. A Ser Rodrik Cassel, a barrowknight from a masterly house sworn to house Stark, had just taken up the role of master-at-arms and was a tough but engaging instructor well versed in nearly all the weapons used in combat. Ser Rodrik started him out with a wooden replica of a long sword, the most common variant, taught him the correct grip, how to draw and how to stand. Then made him practice them relentlessly for a moon or two until he was allowed to begin sparring against him. During these first spars it became clear to him, even though he had expected no differently, that fighting in Westeros is very different than the his previous experience, as there is no ninjustu or genjustu or chakra the fighting is based a lot more on strength, endurance than the speed and deception, thought they had their places. Though admittedly he made a better showing of himself in the spars than expected as his secret exercise and some of his previous kenjustu experience seemed to translate to this new style, allowing him to do well enough in avoiding and parrying Ser Rodrik's blows that he received compliments from both him and his father who had been watching from a walkway above the yard.

As spring advanced towards summer his mother had conceived again and his arms training continued and he also began to receive lessons in deportment, arithmetic and politics, which covered the noble houses of the realms and its history, from maester Walys Flowers. Walys was a somewhat bitter man from the Reach, who in his lessons consistently subtly emphasized the superiority of the south, the Faith of the Seven and the chivalry of the Reach in particular. When he continued this theme by carefully disparaging the First men culture by referring to them as barbarians and little better than wildlings, Eddard became curious as to why. So he discreetly began to look into the maester and carefully observe his actions in the castle. From various overheard converstions and a careful search of the maesters belongings, he learnt that Walys was a son of a hightower lady and an Archmaester of the Citadel, he had not managed to forge as many links in his chain as was expected and was sent to Winterfell as a form of punishment. He had also observed him in Winterfells library surreptitiously editing and even sometimes damaging books that upon later inspection mostly seemed to reference First men cultural achievements in history, the Children of the forest and magic such as wargs or greenseers.

After some consideration, he went to his father's solar to inform him of his discoveries, Rickard sitting at his desk, listened stoically as he stood in front of him and explained what had occured in his lessons and then his investigation. When Eddard was finished, his father smiled at him and beckoned him to come around the desk then pulled him up on his lap and quietly congratulated him on a thorough job, then went on to explain how the order of the maesters consider themselves to be the arbiters of all knowledge, how they hated magic as it did not fit their worldview and that only they should decide what everyone should know. How they controlled the main communication network of Westeros, the ravens, which meant there were maesters in every castle that served as trusted advisers to the many lords, thus how the maesters had a large amount of indirect power over the seven kingdoms. He then explained that yes it was a small insult that a man like Walys had been sent serve a Lord Paramount, one of the seven most powerful lords in the kingdoms, but that it actually suited him somewhat as the maester was easy to manipulate and steer into what he wanted done. Still skeptical Eddard questioned his father about the removal of knowledge from the library and in reply was graced with a small chuckle and Rickard standing them up, telling him he had something to show him. His father walked them over to a tapestry hanging on the wall on the backside of where the door would open to, behind the tapestry stood a small door, after being unlocked by his father opened upon to a large dusty room filled with shelves and many piles of books. This he was told was the Lord of Winterfells personal library, that only he or his family was allowed to access, that though it was unorganised contained journals of many of the past kings and lords Stark as well as a number of the books containing knowledge proscribed by the citadel. That many were added after they were noted to have a maesters interest. After thanking his father for sharing this with him and setting his mind at ease, his father made him swear to never tell anyone about this without his permission then told him to run off and play with his siblings. As he was about to leave he turned and asked his father if perhaps he could organise and study the books in the room in his spare time so as to learn what he could, his father agreed but warned him it would have to come after everything else he was expected to do.

As summer began his days continued to be a mix of training, bonding with his siblings, slow progress with his meditation and organisation of the Lords library, as he had taken to calling it in his head. His father announced the Harvest festival would be taking place soon, a large gathering of all the Northern lords to discuss business, settle problems, compete in the various competitions and generally make merry. He also announced that at the end of the festival Brandon would be leaving to foster with Lord Dustin in the Barrowlands, Lord Dustin was an old war companion of his and had a son around the same age as Brandon, it also seemed a few other lads would be sent there as well. This seemed to galvanise his unborn sibling into action as the birthing process began almost immediately after this, it was a long hard labour for my mother. Though his new sibling, Benjen, was born safely, the birth left his mother weakened and suffering from bouts of sickness.

Various lords gathered for the festival, most large, bearded men that were very loud and fond of drinking, they were completely different to the lords of his previous life, these men would not shy away from work or a fight and there were many. Fights in the great hall while drinking, in the sparring yard and then in the melee, no one died though much damage was done and afterwards though he was expecting feuds to have started, the lords actually seemed fonder of each other. Interspersed with all the drinking and fighting, his father would take single or small groups of lords into his solar, they would stay in there for a time the emerge most with satisfaction evident on their faces, the rest with blank faces that gave nothing away. When the festival ended, Brandon packed up and fare-welled from the courtyard, it was a tearful affair as both his mother and Lyanna did not want him to leave but in the end his father and Lord Dustin managed to get them on their way. Fortunately the Barrowlands are close enough that Brandon would be able to visit regularly, this fact had placated Lyanna enough to make her release Brandon's leg.

After his brothers departure Eddard makes a considered effort to play more with his younger siblings in an attempt minimise his absence, taking her on adventures all over the castle and as things settle down he continues on with his tasks and projects. At the end of his eighth year he has made considerable progress in sorting the Lords library though he is only a quarter done, having found a small number of entries in journals of past kings specifying the location of metal deposits and other untapped resources which he passes on to his father to ascertain if there is any worth to them. He also finds a number of marriage contracts, the majority just basic acknowledgements of the agreed upon terms mostly for marriages to their bannermen, however a small number pertain to marriages made to southern houses with terms dealing with the difference of religion and customs, that as far as he could tell were a way of protecting the Starks belief in the Old Gods. He brought them out and gave them to his father to read through, who asked him to wait. When he was finished he remarked it was an excellent find and would be useful very soon, his father then asked if he understood why he sent Brandon to fostered. Though he had his suspicions where this was going, he replied in the negative and his father explained it was a way to cultivate closer relations, another way to anchor alliances than marriage and for the fostered child to gain a varied education. Rickard then went on to talk about Lord Jon Arryn, a man he had fought with during the Ninepenny war, who was the Lord Paramount of the Vale and a very educated and respected leader. Who was due to start fostering Robert Baratheon the heir to the Paramountcy of the Stormlands soon, then asked what thought asked for his thoughts. Eddard understood then that he would be soon fostering with Jon Arryn and replied saying it was a good opportunity to create some lasting beneficial relationships. His father, pleased, then explained that he would be leaving to foster there when he turned 10 and he expected him to do well, listen to Jon and learn as much as he can.

When the time came for his departure, saying goodbye to his energetic sister, young brother and sickly mother was very difficult, he had come to love them as much like the family they were. His father with a group of men-at-arms rode with him to White Harbour, after his father told him he was proud of him and knew he would do well, he embarked of on a ship to Gulltown, with a smaller group of men-at-arms lead by Martyn Cassel, the younger brother of the Master-at-arms Ser Rodrick Cassel. The journey, though rough on the ocean was uneventful, at Gulltown he was met by Nestor Royce, a knight in the service of Lord Arryn, who escorted him and his guards high up into the mountains to the Eyrie, the seat of House Arryn. It was an intimidating sight as the rode into the courtyard, a castle impossible to siege as it it is positioned on top of a mountain, he was met by its an older man and a young boy, Jon Arryn and Robert Baratheon. As he bowed to Lord Arryn he resolved to wring every benefit he could from this fostering, for himself and his new family.

* * *

A/N I may skip over the time in the vale completely and just show parts of it in flashbacks, with this chapter consider the prologue section done, I will try to move into to more normal conversations and such from here on out. I limited the power available by design as I wanted to make it not a complete OP situation at the start, though by the end, well who knows. Anyway its not perfect I know but hope its enjoyable anyway.


	3. Chapter 3: Tourney

**Eddard**

"Are you ready for this tourney Ned? It might be the biggest one ever, I can hardly bloody wait to crack some skulls! Have some fun will you!" exclaimed Robert as they approached the campground by the massive pile of stone that Harren the Black had beggared the Riverlands to build.

"You know I am not competing Robert, why do you continue to ask? As I have said before, tourneys are a waste of time, the only worthwhile event is the melee and only because it serves as a substitute for actually battle. You know as well as I that it will be a poor comparison to the encounters we had with the mountain clansmen. I only came because Benjen wrote that all my siblings were coming. Still it is always entertaining to see you get knocked off your horse so no doubt I will have at least some fun" he replied with a slight smile.

"Ha-HA good one Ned, well said, right I'm off to find the stormlords then. I'll see you tonight at the feast."

As Robert rode off and he turned his horse to where he had seen the northern banners, he thought about the years spent in the Vale, the rocky start with the young boy-Lord, culminating in an all-out brawl during dinner one night and the bonding over the shared punishment that had formed a lasting bond with the intemperate young Lord Paramount.

Jon Arryn was a different horse though as they say, during his time as his ward the man had attempted a very subtle form of conditioning, aimed at making him take on a number of andal beliefs, emphasizing honor, knightly chivalry and instilling the belief that he should look to Jon before all others. It was very insidious and while he had easily ignored the attempts he could see how the first men culture had been subsumed in previous cases. Though in the interests of why he was in the Vale he allowed the attempt to appear successful, which amusingly resulted in a reputation of an honorable quiet young man who took his foster house words too seriously.

Still he had achieved what he had set out to accomplish in the Vale, the creation or continuation of long term beneficial friendships with two Lords Paramount. If only his personal goals had worked out so well, though he had now mastered the style of blade-work favored here, with only Robert and his warhammer proving to be any challenge to him now while he was not enhancing himself, though considerable less so if he was. It was the enhancing that was the problem, he had spent years meditating on his new power, controlling his senses and while he had some revelations, they were minor ones, he knew there was much more he had yet to uncover. Most important of these revelations was the wolfsblood, that his father had always said that Brandon and Lyanna had too much of, was basically using the energy to enhance your physical capabilities and after years of practice and mediation he had successfully managed to control the minor but not insignificant enhancement of speed and strength but that was all. His attempts at warging had failed, without a heart tree he could not even attempt to see as a greenseer and, although he may have slightly chilled the air around him once as it was winter it was impossible to tell or thus far replicate, all of his attempts to find analogies of even basic chakra usage had failed. He was still learning the old tongue runes in the hope it would prove to be similar to fuinjustsu, as it appeared to be in the history of Starks as well as the Royces but he has had no success so far.

He was shocked out of his thoughts, and nearly dragged out of his saddle, by a flying hug from his sister, who had taken a running jump and launched herself at him.

"NED! Oh Ned it is so good to see you again, I have missed you so much!" she cried out.

"Alright Lya let poor Neddy get off his horse before you strangle him, will you?" called out a laughing Brandon, "The rest of us would like to greet him as well you know."

He dismounted and hugged a grinning Benjen, while Lyanna chased Brandon around them, the laughter and smiles made him feel at home again.

* * *

At the opening feast for the tourney that night Lyanna arrived with an bandaged young man, introducing him as Lord Howland Reed of the Neck. She explained that she had seen three squires confront him, one strike him down from behind and then the others join in beating him when he is on the ground, then that she chased them off, beating them with a practice blank. Brandon grunted out a garbled greeting then turned away his attention elsewhere before heading over to drink with our bannermen.

"You are welcome to sit with us Lord Reed," he said with a glance at Brandon. "Did you come to take part in the tourney?"

"No, I am here to visit the Isle of Faces," Howland quietly replied, "I did not even know about it until I arrived today, please call me Howland."

"So you have nowhere to stay? Well you will stay with us then, it is the least we can do for one of our bannermen."

"No, no I couldn't possibly-"

"Oh nonsense, Ned is absolutely right Howland you will stay with us, sit next to Ned," Lyanna interupted.

"Did you see who the men were?" asked Benjen "If you know, I will get you some armour so you can avenge yourself in the lists tomorrow?"

"I saw their banners, I'll point them out when I see them," said Lyanna

Just then quiet was called for and man of the Night's Watch came forward calling for volunteers to serve on the wall, he spoke well and convincingly but judging by the snickers and quiet insults most of the crowd were not impressed, though Benjen certainly seemed taken with his words.

As the night continued on Robert got into a drinking competition with Ser Richard Lonmouth, an unimpressed Lyanna pointed out the three Knights the squires belonged to, a Frey, Haigh and Blount, then the crown prince Rhaegar Targaryen got up to play a song on his harp. It was a haunting, melancholic tune that had many of the ladies present in tears. including Lyanna. Benjen, acting the boy of twelve he was, saw this and commented

"Oho is our fierce she-wolf crying over a song? I never thought to see the day!" Lyanna, annoyed, responded by pouring her wine over his head drawing the attention of all. Benjen left with a red-faced glare at her and after a moment of silence the gathered nobles resumed their celebrations.

"Lyanna, that was poorly done, our small group heard what he said but no one else did, you however embarrassed him in front of every one. You will offer him a public apology if he returns." Eddard remonstrated with her, though she turned to face away from him with a scoff.

Just then the Kingsguard entered the tent and called for everyone to kneel before the king. King Aerys entered and immediately there was a quiet rush of comments over his appearance. His fingernails were long yellow claws, his beard matted and his silver-gold hair hung in wild tangles to his waist. It was a most hideous sight, he could not believe that a leader would appear in public like that. The king called forth Ser Jaime Lannister, a tall golden haired youth came forward.

"I have heard you a most talent knight and that you desire a place on my Kingsguard?"

"It is so, Your Grace"

"Well then, kneel and the Lord Commander will take your oath," Ser Jaime knelt before Ser Gerold Hightower and the remainder of the kingsguard stood around him, forming a collar around his neck with their swords. Though he did not falter as he swore the oaths and then stood to ringing applause. The King and the Kingsguard then left, and the dancing began.

He was sitting to the side with Howland quietly talking about the Neck and its crannogmen when Brandon came over

"Aren't you going ask a lady to dance Ned? You are only young once, you know." he was asked and internally amused thought, that'd where you're wrong Bran. Though he replied

"No I was not planning on it brother,"

"Oh too shy are you? Well put your worries aside, I'll sort you out Ned, I saw who you were looking at." with that Brandon quickly strode over to where Princess Elia, Rheagar's pregnant wife was sitting with her handmaiden Ashara Dayne. After a short conversation he returned with her by his side and introduced us

"Ashara this is my brother Eddard, Neds, Ashara Dayne,"

"I heard you wanted a dance my lord, shall we?" she asked with a smile.

He took her hand and lead her onto the floor, " Thank you for this, my lady,"

"Well I had to see who it was that was to shy to ask me himself, such a unaccustomed proposal had to be investigated."

"I hope you are not offended, I did not ask my brother to do so. Though I am hardly displeased with your answer."

"No I'm not, your brother was not the only one who caught a few looks in my direction."

"Ah well I will not deny your beauty is indeed striking my lady and I did cast a few gazes your way, though if I am honest I was studying your companion, the princess. I have heard the rumours that she is frail and weak, I wished to judge for myself."

"Is that so?" she questioned with an edge to her tone "And what did you determine?"

"Well I admit I can see why lesser people would think what they say, she does not radiate strength, however I can tell she is not weak, just that she has a different type of strength."

"You really are a unusual man Lord Eddard, I would like see you again"

The dance had ended and with it the feast as well.

The tourney was underway, Robert and Brandon competed in the melee as well as in the jousting later on, though they did not win. On the second day of the tournament a mystery knight in mismatched armour with a sigil of a laughing tree, rode out into the lists and challenged three familiar knights. The knight rode well and defeated all three, when asked who they should send their ransom too the knight replied with a booming voice that they should teach their squires honor and that would satisfy the debt. The king called for the knight to reveal their identity however instead they rode off quickly, the king then ordered the prince to chase down and unmask the traitorous knight who quickly rode off in pursuit.

Eddard quickly hurried back to tent check on a suspiciously absent Lyanna, however she was not there so he waited. She arrived shortly after flushed and sweaty but with a gleam of triumph in her eyes. She did not see him so he spoke

"Did the prince catch you?"

She screamed in fright before replying "What? What are you saying Ned, why would the prince be chasing me?"

"You cannot fool me Lyanna, I know it was you under that helmet out there, now normally I have no problem with you taking up arms but doing so today was very foolish, if you had been unmasked who knows what the king would have done, it would have been devastating for our family. So I ask you again, were you caught?"

"Yes but the prince just took my shield and told me to go, that he would take care of it."

"Well judging by the lack of commotion he has kept his word, so we have avoided consequences for now, still you know my policy do you not Lyanna?"

"Yes brother, I may ride, train with weapons and follow all the manly pursuits I want as long as I am not caught."

"Yes now as for your punishment for the remainder if this tourney you will not leave my side and you will act as a proper southern lady. And yes I know you hate that, that is why it is a punishment. Now get ready so we may return and hope our absence is not remarked upon."

The rest of the tourney went by without incident until the last day, Prince Rhaegar won the joust and when it came time to crown the queen of love and beauty, chose to spurn his wife delivering the crown of blue winter roses into the lap of Lyanna. As the prince rode away there was a large outcry both Brandon and Robert were furious, Eddard had to quickly restrain Brandon from doing anything foolish and fortunately Robert was caught it the crowd, unable to act.

That night he talked to his sister while the others were asleep, she was furious but refused to entertain talk of what happened today, instead attempted to shift the topic to Robert and his actions.

"He is a pig I can't believe father betrothed me to him, all he cares about is fighting and drinking, he barely spoke to me! When he did it was to say I am a beautiful flower and he will keep me safe, I do not want someone to treat me as if I'm am made of glass, and I heard he has fathered a bastard already!"

"Yes I know he has not been the most attentive but all the blame cannot be laid on him, as you were hardly welcoming in your attitude you are equally at fault. As for the fighting, Robert is a man who came into his title young, who is almost completely unknown by his banners as he has been raised, just as I have, far away from them by a man not of their realm. This is the first major gathering of his bannerman since he has neared the age where he can take his seat as Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, he needed do what he can to win them to his side, prove that he will be a good lord otherwise they will think him weak and constantly challenge him. The men of the Stormlands are very martial and fierce people, it takes a strong leader to keep them in line so Robert needed to fight and drink with them to prove he is worthy and show they have his attention. Though I admit I doubt that he really thought about it in such terms. As for fathering a bastard, he was not married or even betrothed at the time so as long as he provides a good life for the girl what does it matter? I'll thank you to remember the man who gave you that crown actually has a pregnant wife, not to mention a daughter."

She stormed off to her bedding and as he went to sleep he hoped she would think about what he had said.

The next day he and Robert headed back to the Eryie to spend what short amount of time left with their foster father before Brandon's wedding, from which they would return to their respective homes and lives. Time passed and all was well until, as the time neared for them to leave for the wedding, a raven came bearing dark words from his father. Lyanna had been abducted by Prince Rhaegar and Brandon who had been on his way to Riverrun, the home of his bride-to-be, had heard the story and rushed to Kings landing with his companions Elbert Arryn, Jeoffory Mallister, Kyle Royce and his squire Ethan Glover, demand that Rhaegar return his sister. The King imprisoned him and called Lord Rickard to Kings landing to account for his heirs actions. His father ordered him to stay in the Vale and that he would take care of this matter.

Afterwards he wished he had disobeyed his when he heard the story of what happened, he took no action and no word came until Jon received a letter from the King stating that Rickard and Brandon Stark were traitors who had been executed and demanding both his head as well as Roberts. Jon refused and called his banners in response, urging them to do the same. They sent letters to their brothers with instructions to call the banners and agreed on a plan. Jon and Robert would take the Vale banners that heeded the call to take Gulltown, whose lords had refused Jon's orders, where Robert would seek passage to the Stormlands and rally his banners. He was to travel in the opposite direction to the fingers, from there find a vessel and travel to White Harbour, then to Winterfell. After securing their homes and rally their banners they were then to join forces against the King.

* * *

A/N Phew tough chapter, though I doubt they'll get easier. Anyway I made some small edits to the previous chapter to hopefully make some things more clear. Let me know what you think, how the dialogue play, next chapter battles! sigh


End file.
